Green and Red, Gold and Silver
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She was destined for Slytherin he was destined for Gryffindor. Her daddy was a death eater and he was the chosen one. Yet somehow a friendship would flourish between the two. The Ice Princess and the Boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

October 31st 1985

Lily Potter stood in the door way of her son's room that late October night. She couldn't believe it had been four years since her world had almost been torn apart. She watched her precious son sleep. The black fringe of his hair covering the scar that was a daily reminder of what he had lived through what he had survived. She felt two arms go around her and she snuggled into her husband's embrace.

"You okay?" he whispered against her fiery red hair.

"Hmm yeah just remembering. She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you were on an order mission that night. Voldemort pushed me out of the way and bound me but I'm almost sure he wouldn't have done the same to you. Her emerald green eyes darkened as she remembered how helpless she felt watching that monster hold a wand to her innocent baby and the shock she felt watching Voldemort explode or whatever it was that happened. Her baby had lived through that was all that mattered. Except now he was the boy who lived and she knew that would mean he'd never have the normal childhood her and James had enjoyed. They both knew that one day Voldemort would come back. that one day Harry would have to face the monster again. they didn't know how and they all feared it but she knew she'd stand beside her son and so would James Sirius and Remus.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I guess. We have to let him out in the public at some point right. She sighed. "Sirius and Remus are coming to right?"

"Yeah they're coming. They're going to meet us here in the morning."

"Okay good. I think we're going to eat breakfast in the leaky."

"Sounds like a plan." James agreed lacing his fingers through his wives. "Let's get some rest why don't we." The two parents looked once more at their child before heading off to their own room.

The next morning they were woken up by an exuberant child bouncing on their bed.

"We're going to Diagaon Ally we're going to Diagon Ally." Harry shrieked as he father grabbed him and threw him into the air.

"Yes we are." He smiled. "Now you young man need to go get dressed before uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot get here."

"Yay. Uncle Moony and Padfoot." The two parents chuckled as they heard tiny feet pattering down the hall way.

"Sometimes I think he likes them more then us." Lily yawned throwing the covers back and grabbing her wand.

"Yes well Moony is the one that always has the chocolate. "

"I told him to stop giving him so much." Lily said.

"Yes well when it comes to Remus and Chocolate I don't think there is such thing as too much."

James and lily got ready just in time for the floo to roar to life and Sirius and Remus to fall out.

"Hey where's prongslett?" Sirius asked looking around the kitchen.

"I'm right here Uncle Padfoot." Harry came running into the room.

Lily looked around "well I guess now is as good of time as any to get going. Harry you're coming with me we'll go through first. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and headed into the fireplace. "Diagaon Ally." She called out. As her and Harry were pulled through the fire place and came out at the Leaky Cauldron. She stepped aside to wait for the men as the place went silent. She knew everyone was staring at them or more specifically staring at Harry. Lily pulled him closer to her side and as soon as James Sirius and Remus came through claimed a booth in the back.

"I hate the staring." She whispered.

"I know dear." James said making the salt shakers dance for Harry. They finished their meal and hurried out of the place and into the Ally. Harry's mouth dropped open at the site in front of him.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally Harry." James smiled.

"It's amazing." Harry breathed.

"that it is Harry that it is." Lily smiled.

They first went to Gringotts with James going down to the Vault and then they headed out to do some shopping. Harry had his nose pressed up against the window of Quality Quiddich when he heard crying behind him. He looked around and spotted a young girl with dark brown hair curled up against the wall of Madame Malkins. He slipped down the street and towards her.

"Are you okay?" she sniffed and looked up at him.

"I've lost my mummy and daddy." Tears shined in her hazel eyes.

"Here he took her tiny hand in his, we'll find them. The two five years old made their way back to where Harry had been standing. "I'm sure my Mummy and Daddy can help. he smiled at her "I'm Harry."

"Daphne." The girl said sniffling. Her parents were going to be so mad that she got lost especially her daddy. He'd told her to stay near them and then she'd gotten lost. Not even Astoria got lost and she was only three. She was going to be in so much trouble. She looked at the boy beside her. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it until she heard him call out to a couple and realized that her and now resided in that of Harry Potter. Her Daddy was going to be so mad. She shouldn't be talking to Harry Potter.

"Mummy, Daddy this is Daphne she's lost can you help you find her own Mummy and daddy." Harry asked. James and Lily looked down at the young girl at their son's side.

"Of course, dear what's your last name." Lily got down at the children's level.

"Greengrass." Daphne sniffed and Lily had to stifle as gasp as she herself saw fear in the tiny child's eyes.

"Well Miss Greengrass why don't we try and find your parents shall we." Lily took Harry other hand as the four adults walked down the Ally hoping to find the Greengrass parents. Or dreading it but either way.

"There they are." Daphne yelled pointing towards to very angry looking adults coming towards them.

"Daphne Milasnde Greengrass what do you think you were doing?" Portia Greengrass hissed at her daughter pulling her out of Harry's grasp.

"I'm sorry Mummy I got lost." Her little lip quivered.

"Yes well we are going now." Dante Greengrass sneered Without even acknowledging the Potters of Remus and Sirius the Greengrass's turned and left.

Lily just shook her head. "How rude."

"Well dear it is the Greengrass's what do you expect. Dante Greengrass is no better than Lucius Malfoy. And his wife is the reigning ice queen."

"I thought that was Narcissa."

"No I think even my darling cousin would show more affection towards her offspring." Sirius said as the group finished and headed back home.

Two children had met in an Ally, two children that never should have been friends. She was destined for Slytherin he was destined for Gryffindor. Her daddy was a death eater and he was the chosen one. Yet somehow a friendship would flourish between the two. The Ice Princess and the Boy who lived.

A/N What do you think? Please review. Hope you liked it. I'll try and have another update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

June 1988

"Do I have to go?" seven year old Harry Potter wined tugging on his formal robes.

"Harry James for the last time yes you have to go. "It's a ceremony for your father being promoted to head Auror you can't miss it."

"It's going to be so boring." He pouted leaning against the wall.

"Tell me about it Kiddo." Sirius said coming into the room.

"Padfoot." He shouted jumping up to hug his uncle. "Maybe this won't be so boring after all." He smirked. He stepped back his once perfectly pressed robes now wrinkled.

Lily sighed. "Sirius Black must you really."

"Yes Lilykins my dear I must." He winked.

"Hey no hitting on my wife." James joked walking into the room and straitening his collar.

Lily snorted. "Yeah like I'd ever go for him.

"Hey I'm wounded." Sirius pouted.

"Oh dear who hurt your feelings now." Remus cracked coming into the room.

"Hey what is this pick on Padfoot day?"

"No uncle Padfoot that's every day." Harry quipped.

Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

James smirked and then turned to his wife. "You look lovely my dear." He looked over Lily's emerald green gown that perfectly matched her eyes.

"You look handsome yourself." She smiled. "Okay I think it's time for use to all get going. Come on you guys."

"We're apperting right?" James asked.

"Of course we don't want to risk soot on our nice clothes." With that lily took Harry and appereted away. The guys not far behind her. They found themselves in the designated ball room and went through the security check at the front. Lily looked around. "I'm not sure I'll ever get used to all the formality of these things."

"I'm used to it." James shrugged and Sirius did the same thing both having been raised in Pureblood houses.

"Don't worry Lily I'm with you. It all seems so over the top." Remus said looking around.

"Yuck," Harry scrunched up his nose.

"What is it dear?" Lily looked down at him.

"Draco Malfoy." He sounded like he was gagging just saying his name.

"Oh look my lovely cousin think I should go over and say hello." Sirius smirked as he walked over to Narcissa who did not looked pleased in the slightest to see him. and Lucius her pounce of a husband looked even more displeased. of course that could have been because even now almost 7 years after the downfall of Voldemort Sirius was still trying to prove he was lying about being under the Imperius curse.

"Now that was just evil." James chuckled looking over as the minster came to talk to him and make sure he was ready for his speech later.

"Harry why don't we go and find our seats. Lily lead her son towards their designated table and sat down. Harry glared over at Draco Malfoy who was at his mother's side glaring right back. Harry noticed his father slipping into the seat beside his mother.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"I have no idea." Lily shrugged.

"Well they better find their seats soon, I've been told dinner will be served in a moment.

"I'm sure they will. You know Sirius never turns down a meal."

"True." James nodded. Soon Remus and Sirius found their way to their seats and dinner was served. After he was finished eating Harry couldn't help but notice that the same young girl he'd met in Diagon Ally almost three years ago was sitting at a table father back. He looked at her and he caught her eye but quickly looked away.

"Mum I have to use the loo." He said standing up.

"Okay but hurry back Harry I don't want you under anyone's feet. What she really wanted to say through was that she didn't want any reporters to corner him. She already saw all the looks pointed at their table. She knew everyone had their camera poised to get the best picture of the boy who lived. She'd even seen a few flashes and was sure James promotion wouldn't be the biggest headline in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. Harry had only been gone five minutes but already she was feeling anxious.

Harry came out of the bathroom and headed back towards his parents table only to find his parents table. "If it isn't the great Potter." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Harry stared at him.

"You think you're so great because your Dad is the head Auror and by some sheer dumb luck became the boy who lived. but everyone knows the Dark Lord will be back and then you better watch your back Potter."

Harry just shook his head. "Malfoy get out of my way." He stared at the other boy as though he could see through him. the smug Jerk thought he was so great because his father Lucius had been able to fool the minister into thinking he was under the Imperius curse.

"I don't think I will."

"Draco stop being a pounce and move." Harry looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Daphne Greengrass standing there he had though he'd seen a flash of fire in her eyes but it was soon masked by a sheet of ice.

Draco turned. "And what are you going to do about it Greengrass." Draco sniffed. "Standing up for Blood traitors with a mudblood mother. What would your father think?" Harry distantly heard Daphne gasp but he wasn't paying attention to that. His blood was boiling. Before he could really think he had jumped on Draco and pulled him to the ground. Fist flying. He didn't notice but several flashes went off around them.

"What is going on over there?" Sirius pointed towards the commotion as all the adults noticed the Minister heading towards them.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter your son and the Malfoy Heir are brawling on the floor." He seemed scandalized. Lily gasped and rushed towards the scene James, Sirius and Remus on her heels. James Quickly pulled Harry off of Draco.

"Young man what is the meaning of this." James glared at his only child. Harry kept his mouth clamped firmly. He refused to say anything he wouldn't repeat the vile thing Draco had said. "Harry James Potter you answer your father this instant." Lily insisted glaring at her child. Sirius's own eyes had went to where Lucius and Narcissa stood they were yelling at Draco for disgracing them in public. "Young man this was supposed to be your fathers special night and you've ruined it."

A single tear ran down Harry's face at the reprimand from his mother. "I'm sorry he whispered.

"Lady Potter." A soft voice said beside her causing Lily to look down at the young girl she hadn't noticed before.

"Yes dear."

"He was defending your honor. Draco called you well he called you a… Mudblood." She whispered horrified she'd let the vile word slip past her lips.

Lily gasped looking over at her son. And then into her husband's eyes. "Is that true."

Harry only numbly nodded.

"Come with us." James sighed. But before they could move back towards their seats Daphne was yanked away from the group by her mother.

"Daphne," Portia hissed. "What do you think you're doing associating with people like that? She sniffed looking over at the Potters as though they were something on the bottom of her shoe. "Your father is irate and we're leaving right now. Young lady you are in so much trouble." Inside Daphne was trembling but her outer shell wouldn't show it. She looked once more at Harry before her parents hurried her out of the ball room.

Harry wanted to rush after her. To protect her from a punishment he was sure was coming but he couldn't his father's hand firmly on his shoulder. He watched her go and the rest of the night was subdued with James giving his speech and the group heading home amid glares from the Death eater families and smiles from the order families and the next morning Lily's worst fear was recognized when the front page of the Daily Prophet was splashed with the headline

**Boy who lives in fight with Malfoy heir, Dark and light fight.**

A picture and full article accompanied that headline. Lily just tossed it into the fire.

A/N thanks for the amazing response to the story. And all the reviews. I think Harry and Daphne will meet once more before going to Hogwarts. Please send in your reviews. The ministry party came from a suggestion by a reviewer. Not exactly a pure blood ball but it had it's desired effect.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

July 1990

Harry walked along the lake that was on the Potter property, his mind lost in thought of what would happen the next day at his tenth birthday party. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the girl running near him and before he could blink he found himself drenched in water and sputtering as his head broke the surface of the lake.

"What the…" He looked around bewildered. Then he saw her. Daphne Greengrass soaking wet and red faced. "Daphne what are you doing here?" Harry watched the girl with curious eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." She stood up and pushed her wet hair from her face, she pulled her soaking dress down farther and looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay, hey it's just a little water." Harry stood up and looked around holding his hand out to her they stepped out of the water. "Though that doesn't explain how you got here or why?" She looked away he could see her face pale. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, she snapped. She looked at him he could see the pain in her eyes before she shuttered them.

"No you're not here." Harry pulled her towards a rock that set by the lake's edge and sat down sitting her down next to him.

"Yes I am, what gives you the right to tell me I'm not." She hissed. Fire flashing in her eyes.

"I don't know maybe the fact you're at my house and you pushed me into a lake and still won't say why you're here." He shrugged.

She watched him. All black wind swept hair, green flashing eyes and I couldn't care less demeanor. She sighed. Bloody Gryffindor blood she knew he wouldn't give up. She scowled as she looked at him. "If you must know you nosy git my father's friends are at our house. A house we just moved into." She pointed across the lake

Harry could see the imposing structure of another manor house on the horizon. Though there were some woods obscuring the view. He'd know there was another residence on the other side of the lake but as far as he'd known no one had lived there for years.

"Oh, your father's friends you mean other death eaters then who got out of going to Azkaban then." Daphne just scowled at him. Her cool Slytherin blood he figured. "So why exactly did that drive you from your house? Not that I blame you but still."

"I hate my father's friends. All of them really but especially that Lucius Malfoy he gives me the creeps."

"Probably because he is a creep." Harry smirked causing Daphne to let out an involuntary giggle. He smiled at her. "I never did thank you for standing up for me a few years back at the ministry ball so thank you." Harry smiled.

At that Daphne's eyes lost their glow and her face went blank again. "It was the right thing to do." She sniffed. "Draco thinks he's king of everyone and sometimes he needs to be taken down a peg or two."

Harry let it drop seeing that she really did not want to talk about it anymore. "Won't your parents miss you?"

"No not for a while. Most of the time they leave me to the house elves only calling for me when they want to parade me in front of their friends. They already did that tonight so I'll be out of their minds until most likely tomorrow morning." Daphne glanced across the pond and through the woods.

"So why did you move in there?" Harry pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"I couldn't really tell you for sure, I think it's a house that used to belong to my mother's family. Our other house was larger but I suspect my father couldn't keep up with the monetary responsibilities of it. He's never been that responsible when it comes to money."

"Oh," was all Harry said as he heard his name being carried on the wind. "That's my mum it's time for me to go in for the night." He stood up. "If you don't feel safe at home and think your parents won't miss you you're welcome to come with me. "

"No I'm fine, I should head home the house elf Mindy will be worried." Daphne sighed and started to walk back towards her own property. She turned back around through. "I'm sorry for getting you all wet. I wasn't really thinking and then I was just so happy to be out I started to run. How I got this far well I don't know but I'm sorry."

"While if you ever want to come back you're welcome. I'm usually the only one that comes out this far, except my mum and she's nice. The others are nice to but maybe a little too rambunctious for you." He smirked.

"Gryffindor's she rolled her eyes causing him to laugh. "Have a good night Daphne." He waved to her as he headed towards the house. His mother's voice on the wind again. Daphne headed towards her own house shaking her head. Harry Potter always baffled her. But at least she knew she had some place to run if she needed it. Somehow she knew that if she needed him he'd be at her side, that he was a friend she'd want to have. She made it back into the manor her parents having not even noticed her absence. Mindy had her shower and sent her to bed. That night her mind wondered to Harry Potter and what a friendship with him could be like.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked as her wet son came into the house."

"Fell into the lake."

"You fell in the lake, how?"

"New Neighbor." Harry shrugged not elaborating.

"We have new neighbors." Lily scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Harry sighed. "The Greengrasses."

"Really, and I'm guessing it was the daughter Daphne right?"

"Yeah her dads friends were around she doesn't like them so she left the house and ended up here."

"Hmm maybe we should put wards up. No one ever lived there before but now with them living there it would safer for us to be better protected. "I'll be talking to your father about this. Go take a shower and get warmed up." She turned to walk away but Harry stopped her.

"Mum please." Lily turned to look at her son. "I promised her that if she needed to get out of the house she could come here. Please." She saw the pleading in his eyes.

"I'll see what your father says." Green eyes matching each other. "Now off with you." She watched him walk away before going to find James.

"Hello Dear." James said looking up from his book.

"James." Lily came fully into the room closing the door behind her. "The Greengrasses have moved in across the lake. According to Harry there was a meeting of old death eaters there tonight." James sat up alert at that.

"So they took over the old Garrett estate I know that Portia Greengrass was one." James mused. Remembering seeing her around when they were children. "I believe it was her Uncle's house before he died leaving no heirs.

"It would seem so but don't you think we should ward the estate better now I mean the Greengrass just wondered onto the property."

James cracked a smile. "That's because she's no harm to us. After that night in Godric's Hollow when we moved here, new wards were put up around the Manor. Wards that only let in people who meant us no harm. It's obvious the girl was just looking for refuge."

"So her parents can't get on the property."

"No they can see the house but they can't cross the property line."

"Okay." Lily sighed. "It's just Harry seems to have promised the Greengrass girl she could come here if she needed to get away from her house and he was worried about going back on his word to her. "

James looked at his wife and thought about what the implications of a Potter, Greengrass friendship would mean between Harry and this girl. He thought of his own Friendship with Sirius though he highly doubted the girl would go into Gryffindor. No she seemed Slytheirn through and through from what he saw. Not that that was a bad thing. There were some great Slytherin's. Andromeda Tonks being one. No not all Slytherins were bad. And not all Gryffindor's were good. He growled lightly thinking of Peter.

"James are you okay?"

"Yes dear I'm fine." He smiled at her. As his parents were talking Harry got himself ready for bed thinking of Daphne Greengrass and the mask that she seemed to always wear. He smiled at the thought of her giggle from earlier. No she wasn't as icy as she wanted people to think.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Favored and followed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter.

August 1991

Harry stared out his bedroom window. He turned suddenly as he heard his floo network start up. He stood up and walked towards it. Arms out reached to grab Daphne when she inadvertently stumbled out of it. He smiled as he reached his arms around her.

"Hey Daph what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Humble, ha." Daphne snorted looking around the red and gold room with the racing broom boarder and giant bed. "Nothing humble about this."

"What can I say I'm blessed he smirked. He looked at her. "But really what's up?"

"Just got back from Diagon Ally. I thought I'd come and show you my new wand." She pulled it out of her robes and showed it off. Dragon Heartstring and Willow 9 inches."

"That's great Daphne, so you're already for September first."

"yeah." She sighed. She wondered over to his bed sitting down. He followed her. "You know you'll be in Gryffindor, I'll be a Slytheirn I don't think there is any question of that. And that means our friendship well it's going to be dangerous to show it. You're the Boy who lived, my father is a death eater. I have to live in those dungeons. You have to live in the tower. "

"Oh Daphne." Harry sighed. He smiled as he stood up. He wondered over to his bedside table and pulled out two pieces of parchment coming over he sat back down next to her.

"What is this?" Daphne asked looking at the blank parchment in her hand.

"Well you remember how my dad and uncles told us about the Marauder's map they had at school?" Daphne nodded her head waiting for him to go on.

"Well these are kind of like those," Harry took out his own Holly wood and Phoenix feather wand he'd gotten on his own trip to Diagon Ally the week before. He taped the parchment as he said "I solemnly swear I need a friend."

The paper bloomed with color. Swirls of ink spelled out HJP and DMG. "Wow." Daphne breathed.

"this can be changed later but right now we're able to write back and forth and only we can see it."

"Thank you." Daphne." Said hugging Harry surprising the eleven year old.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "We'll be okay. Just like when I had the floo network connected into my room that only you could use. Your parents still don't know right?"

"Of course not." Daphne snorted. "They never come to my room and even if they did they'd never know what Riverfront was." Riverfront had been the name they'd came up for a code name. "And if they ever try it well they'll end up at a random rive miles away." Daphne smirked at the traps Sirius had set up for her. "Your uncles and dad are awesome by the way."

"Don't tell them that." Harry groaned.

"Tell who what?" Lily asked coming into the room.

"Tell Sirius, Remus and Dad they are cool."

"Oh yes don't tell them." Lily feigned pleading. "Daphne it's good to see you. I see you got your wand." She smiled at the girl.

"Yeah," Daphne looked over at Harry. Harry nodded and Daphne held up the paper. "And Harry got these so we can talk to each other while at school."

"That's nice dear." Lily smiled thinking of the parchment she remembered from her own childhood. "I'm guessing that James helped you with that." Lily looked over at Harry."

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Oh Harry I forgot, I'll be right back." Daphne jumped up from the bed and raced back through the floo. Lily and Harry watched it curiously. Soon Daphne came back through the floo with a snowy white owl in a cage. "Here Harry I know it's a little late but Happy Birthday."

"Wow." Harry breathed looking at the owl. "How did you get this past your parents and Astoria?"

"I bought her and then called our house elf to take her home well Astoria dragged my parents into one of the little shops." Daphne scrunched up her nose at the thought of her little sister. "You know she won't stop talking about Draco Malfoy. It's really starting to turn my stomach."

"Eww." Harry scrunched up his nose.

"She's only nine and already talks about dad setting up a marriage between the two."

Harry chuckled. "She better get in line I heard Pansy Parkinson wanted him and you know that girl always gets what she wants."

Lily just watched the byplay between the two kids. "So Harry do you know what you're going to name your new pet?"

"Yeah, Hedwig." Harry said.

"You actually read a book I'm so proud of you." Lily teased.

"Ha, ha." Harry rolled his eyes. "I do have half of you in me."

"Thank god for that." Lily said. "Hopefully that means you won't be in detention as much as your father and his friends were."

"I wouldn't count on that Lady Potter. He may not be a prankster but we all know he's too curious for his own good. Remember the time he saw the snake in the garden and decided to make friends with it." Harry scowled remembering how he'd found out he could talk to snakes. To say it was a surprise to his parents would be an understatement. Or the time he decided to try out that broom James had jinked to prank Sirius."

"Okay Daphne I think we get the point." Harry scowled. Causing Daphne to crack up.

"ohh Harry's angry. She laughed. Again. "While I have to get home before my parents notice me." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys later." And with that and a flash of green she was gone through the floo again.

"Did you come up here for a reason?" Harry asked his mother.

"Yes I heard voices. Here lets go put Hedwig down stairs and show her to your dad. I don't think I want Mice in your room."

"Hey where'd the owl come from?" James asked coming out of his office.

"Daphne got her for me as a Birthday present. Her name is Hedwig."

"You've corrupted our child." James playfully scowled at Lily. "He's already reading his school books."

"I know isn't it wonderful." Liy beamed.

"So did she like the parchments?"

"Yes she loved them thanks for helping."

"No problem." James smiled loving to see his son so happy knowing what the coming years could bring to his innocent child.

"Well lets go and feed Hedwig and get ourselves some food." Lily said walking towards the dining room of Potter Manor. Harry looked towards a window seeing the August sunshine and realizing that in less than a month he'd be on his way to Hogwarts.

Daphne sat in her room staring at the currently blank piece of parchment. She'd always figured that when they reached Hogwarts she'd have to give up her friendship with Harry. That it would be too difficult to keep it up. At least during the school year but here he'd thought of everything. He'd given her a lifeline to reach him even with in the walls of Hogwarts. And for the first time she was actually ready to head to Hogwarts. Knowing she wouldn't be losing her best friend.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please do review they are great motivation. I hope you like this chapter. Next up Hogwarts express maybe the sorting.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

September 1st 1991

"Harry are you ready, you have everything right?" Lily checked with her son as they all got ready to apperte to kings cross station.

"Yeah, Uncle Sirius has my trunk and Dad has Hedwig. Uncle Remus isn't feeling well so he isn't coming." Harry said bounding down the stairs. Just then he felt a slight vibration. He pulled the parchment out of his pants pocket and read it.

**Getting ready to head off. Sorry if I have to ignore you on the train. **

Harry wrote back ** It's okay, I understand. ** He shoved the parchment back into his pocket. "Daphne is getting ready to head out. He looked around. "Hogwarts will be fun I'm sure but I'm going to miss this place."

"Hogwarts is awesome. I mean only if you're in Gryffindor of course." Sirius teased. Earning a scowl from Lily and a chuckle from James.

"Don't listen to him Harry we'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in."

"Unless it's Slytherin." James said.

"Yes even if it's Slytherin." Lily sent her husband a look and then took hold of her son and appereted them to King cross. James and Sirius not far behind. They went into the station and then through the barrier. Harry looked around platform 9 and three quarters. He caught a glimpse of Neville Longbottom and waved.

"Mum look it's Neville." He pointed to the other boy.

"So it is why don't we go over and say hi maybe you can sit with him." Lily lead her son over to the other boy and his grandmother. Sirius and James behind her. "Hello Augusta it's good to see you." Lily smiled at the older woman.

"Lily dear how nice to see you." She looked down at Harry. "And Harry dear how you've grown. Augusta Longbottom looked over at her grandson. "Neville don't you have anything to say?"

"Hi." Neville waved self-consciously.

"Hi." Harry smiled and waved back. It hadn't been unusual for Harry and Neville to play together as children. But as they both got older those times had gotten farther apart and it had been over a year since both families had gotten together.

"Well boys lets get you loaded onto the train. Sirius and James helped them get settled just as the train whistle blew and the Potters and Longbottoms noticed a large family rush through the barrier.

"The Weasley's." Augusta shook her head. "Always late."

"While with seven children and five still at home it must be hard getting them all around." Lily said sympathetically. "Harry you have fun at school, and don't let Severus get to you."

James scowled at the mention of his wives ex best friend, somewhat death eater spy for the Order and all around Greasy git.

"I'll try mum but you know he doesn't like me."

"Yes that's because you look like you're father." Lily sighed sadly thinking of her old best friend. "Hopefully he'll be able to see you're much like me and less like your father." Lily leaned up and kissed his cheek and also that of Neville's just as the train started to pull away. "Okay boys have a great year at Hogwarts we'll see you at Christmas."

The boys heard Augusta yelling about not losing a toad as the train pulled away. They settled back into their seats. "You brought a toad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it was a present from my uncle." Neville sighed. "They were afraid I was a squib for a long time."

"Why I've seen you do magic loads of times. "

"They are intimidating my magic doesn't seem to work well then."

Harry winced "You're going to have a hard time with potions then."

"Why?" Neville asked. Looking slightly terrified.

"Because Professor Snape is a pounce who hates me because I look like my father and he hates my father for things that happened when they were both students at Hogwarts and for the fact that my mother married him."

"Oh" Neville said. "And you've met him?"

"Unfortunately." Harry mumbled thinking of the few times he'd met the man at different wizarding functions and even the one time over the summer he'd shown up at Potter manor to help his mother with a potion. Luckily he was able to get Daphne back through the floo before Snape realized she was there. His mother might trust the man but he didn't. "Don't worry though I'll help you I'm actually pretty good at potions thanks to my mum. I have a bit of an issues with charms though."

The two boys talked for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts munching on snacks they'd gotten off of the snack cart. "You know I've always preferred the beans over the chocolate frogs." Harry said holding up a card. "And I already have ten of these you want it?"

"Sure." Neville to the card. "I don't have this one. My grand doesn't allow me sweets that much." Harry just nodded having heard stories of Augusta Longbottom and even knowing her for most of his life he would believe that.

"We should get ready we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Harry said motioning that they should change into their robes. Neville agreed and the two boys were soon in their Hogwarts attire just as the train pulled into the Hogsmead station. They disembarked and Harry caught a quick glimpse of Daphne as she exited. He pulled the parchment out and mumbled the password and quickly wrote.

**Good luck. ** If Neville had seen he didn't make any mention of it. Hagrid the giant Groundskeeper found them and called for all of the first years and they all hurried after them Harry and Neville clambering into a boat with one of the Weasley's and a girl Harry didn't know. He caught another glance of Daphne as she got into a boat. They headed across the lake and looked up at the looming Castle. They all trooped out of the boats and up the wide stone steps as Hagrid knocked on the heavy wooden doors and they were thrown open. they were finally at Hogwarts.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Next chapter is the sorting but it will start with a bout Daphne's journey on the train.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter.

Daphne sat on the train headed towards Hogwarts, she looked out the window not looking at any of her compartment companions. Mainly because Draco Malfoy kept trying to get her attention. She had seen Harry briefly as she boarded the train. With who she believed was Neville Longbottom. She clutched the parchment in her pocket like it was a life line. She shivered as she remembered the words her father had left her with as she boarded the train.

"Slytherin is the only place that a daughter of Greengrass belongs. Don't disappoint the family and mess up." Were his parting words to her. As she looked at her mother, the dispassionate look on Portia's face told her everything she needed to know. She wasn't going to get any reassurance from her mother. Astoria had been trying to flirt with Draco on the platform. Taking every ounce of Daphne's self-control not to roll her eyes at her little sister. She'd boarded the train with barely a glance back at her family. She wished she could go and find Harry's compartment but she knew the scandal that would whiplash through the wizarding world. Something she wasn't ready to face just yet.

"Daphne are you even listening?" Draco's voice snapped her out of her own thoughts.

"Yes Draco thank you so much." She stared at him, hazel meeting Grey. "I'm sure you all think we are all so fascinated by your speech about how your mother promised to send you snacks every day but no one else really cares about it. Now if you'd like to have a conversation about what our classes will be like that is a conversation I'd be willing to hold with you. Are you that smart though?" she raised her eyebrow at him. Pursing her lips and looking at him. Smirking slightly at the red blush that raised on his pale cheeks.

She noticed her friend Tracy trying to stifle a laugh. While Pansy Parkinson looked scandalized. "Why I never." She glared at Daphne shutting her mouth the second Draco sent a look her way.

"Why yes Daphne my dear I can have a conversation like that, not that I thought you'd even care. We all know that Pure blood daughters are only sent to Hogwarts to find themselves a perfect pureblood husband. What other use do they have besides carrying on the line?"

Daphne felt her nails bit into the flesh of her palms. She wanted to reach out and smack him so badly. She took a deep breath and let her icy mask fall over her face.

"We all know those Pureblood males would be no where without their pureblood counterparts. You lords would be lost without us ladies and everyone in the wizarding world knows it."

Before Draco could defend himself the trolley came through and they all hurried to get snacks.

"That took a lot of guts." Tracy whispered as they settled back into their seats."

Daphne just shrugged. "I'm not scared of him." She whispered back. She could tell Draco wanted to snap back at her but didn't dare because he didn't want to be humiliated in front of his friends anymore then he already had been. The train slowly made it's way towards Hogwarts and soon they found themselves in Hogsmead. Daphne felt her Parchment vibrate. She quickly read the good luck that Harry had sent her. Glancing up and catching him getting into a boat.

She got into her own boat with Tracy Draco and Vincent Crabbe. They glided across the glass of the Great Lake and came upon their first glimpse of Hogwarts. As they followed the giant of a man up the stairs Daphne tried to take everything in. as the doors pulled open in a daze she followed a stern looking teacher who lead them into an anti-chamber.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall I'm head of Gryffindor and also Deputy Headmistress. In a moment I'll be leading you into the Great hall. Before I do though I want you to think about this, your house is your family, you will eat sleep and exist within your house. Your achievements will earn you house points and any rule breaking will loose you house points." She swept out the room and Daphne shut out everything but her own thoughts. Harry and Neville looked Nervous. The Weasley boy looked like he was going to puke and some girl with bushy hair was babbling. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the ghosts who floated through the wall. And soon they were on their way to the Great hall to be sorted.

She listened to the song and she swallowed as she watched on after another of her school mates go up to the hat. Sit on the bench and be sorted into a house. She took a deep breath and walked up aisle to the hat. Sitting on the stool she waited for Professor McGonagall to place the hate over her head.

"Hmm a good mind." A voice whispered in head. "Very brave I see, very loyal. You could do well in many houses. "

"Please." She pleaded. " I have to go to Slytherin I have to."

"Slytherin hmm. Well you would do well there. You have nerves of steel and a cunning to match. Okay my dear."

"SLYTHERIN."

Daphne sagged with relief as she went to the Slytherin table among a smattering of applause. She sat back looked up at the enchanted celling and then back at the line of people. Holding her breath as Harry took his seat on the stool.

Harry had watched Daphne be sorted into Slytherin and he felt a mix of happy and sad. Happy because he knew Daphne wanted to be there to make her family proud but sad because he knew deep down Daphne didn't really want to be there to be controlled by her parents. Her bloodlines. No she wanted to be her own person but was shackled to pure blood ideas.

He watched Neville sit there under the hat for what felt like ever and finally clapped when the hat called out Gryffindor. And finally it was his turn. He heard the whispered that came with his name. He cringed thinking of all the eyes that were trained on him. He sat under the hat waiting for it to deliver his fate.

"Hmm Harry Potter so we meet." The hat muttered. Harry scowled stupid hat.

"Hey no young man." The hat chastised. "Slytherin you could do well there you know."

"Sure over my dead body" he scowled. It wasn't that he hated Slytherin and Daphne was in that house but no way would he be in the same house as Draco and his goons and he just might have to run away if Snape was his head of house." He shivered.

The hat chuckled. "So that's a no to Slytherin then. "Just as well you have to much of the Potter blood in you anyway. "yes I know what to do with you."

" GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted. Harry beamed as McGonagall took the hat off his head and he hurried towards the Gryffindor table. He didn't even care that the Weasley twins were singing we got potter or that it took a full two minuets before the clapping died down. He was just so happy to be a Gryffindor. He looked over at Daphne who for a quick second looked heart broken. He sent her a small smile before turning back to the rest of the sorting.

Yes they were finally at Hogwarts. One in the house of the Green the other in the house of the red and neither knew where it would take them but they were both determined that it wouldn't ruin what they'd built. It wouldn't ruin them.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Favs and follows


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

Harry followed his future dorm mates up to the Gryffindor Common room. He wanted to look back and see Daphne traveling towards her own new dwelling in the basement but he kept his eyes forward. He wanted to reach into his robes and pull out the piece of parchment. Write her a note. But he kept his hands out of his pockets.

He tried to ignore the girl with the bushy hair whose name turned out to be Hermione. She was giving him a headache with all her chattering. The youngest Weasley boy Ron was making him want to run away screaming. He stuck close to Neville and he felt the weight of his new wand in his pocket. He thought back to what the wand maker Ollivander told him when he purchased the Holly and Phoenix feather wand. A brother to the one who gave him the scar. He resisted the urge to reach up and touch the scar.

"So you're really Harry Potter." He was pulled out of his thoughts by the chatter of Ronald Weasley.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "And no" he stalled the question he knew was coming I don't remember anything about the night Voldemort attacked. He heard a bunch of gasps around him and rolled his eyes. He hoped the rest of the Gryffindor's weren't as annoying as Ron and Hermione.

They came to a picture of a very fat lady. Capet Draconius" the elder Weasley brother Percy said. Leading the first years through the hole behind the portrait hole. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. If you need anything don't hesitate to come to any prefect. There are two from Fifth sixth and seventh year. Head boy this year is Liam Cokesworth a Ravenclaw and Head girl is Jenna Edison a Hufflepuff " then Percy took the time to point out all the Gryffindor prefects.

"Okay boys up the stairs and too the left girls the same on the right up to bed all of you, classes start bright and early tomorrow."

Harry and Neville went up the stairs behind Ron, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Harry and Neville were sure to get two beds next to each other.

Harry briefly considered writing to his parents but instead he decided to do it tomorrow. His mind was full from everything that had lead to this day but especially about the Feast he remembered looking up at Professor Snape and seeing a glare in those black eyes. Nothing unusual there what was unusual was the man in the purple turban. Also was the flash of pain that went through his scar. He remembered asking Percy who the man was and was told he was the defense professor. Harry had shook it off during the moment but now laying in bed the ghost of the pain came back to him what could it have been and why?

He wanted to reach out to Daphne to tell her about it. His hands itched to grab the parchment and talk to her but He didn't know what her situation was how her dorms were set up and he didn't want to cause her any undue questions. She was living in the snake pit after all.

The next morning after showering him and Neville by some miracle made it down to the great hall. He sat down and grabbed a quill and some parchment determined to send a letter to his parents.

Dear Mum, Dad, Remus and Sirius.

I'm in Gryffindor. Okay after all the shouting dies down and Sirius stops jumping like a lunatic. Neville is here with me. Not a fan of many of these first years. Hermione Granger a muggle born is a giant no it all. She never shuts up. Ron Weasley is trying to befriend me but It's clearly just because of this scar on my head. Ugg. I hate being the Bloody boy who lived.

Of course what we all knew would happen did. Sadly but it was expected. Hopefully I'll do well in classes Professor McGonagall is passing out the class schedules now.

Love Harry.

Harry rolled up the parchment and passed it off to Hedwig who had came swooping in with the other owls as more people poured into the great hall.

"Here girl take this to the manor." He fed her a piece of bacon before she hooted and took off.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said passing over the schedules.

"Looks like it's Transfiguration today and Wednesday, Charms Tuesday and Thursday and History and Potions on Friday. Ugg the two worse subjects in the school all on one day." Neville scrunched up his nose in distaste. He felt the parchment warm up in his pocket and hurriedly took it out.

**Harry I share a room with Tracy it's okay to write me she knows and won't tell promise. **

He smiled as he wrote back getting a few looks from Neville.

**That's great I think I'll tell Neville he can be trusted promise. **

He looked over and saw Daphne flash him a smile he put the parchment back In his pocket. "I'll explain later." Harry told his friend. Neville just shrugged and went back to his breakfast. Then they headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Miles away in a manor overlooking the country side Lily Potter took a letter from a snowy white Owl. "Well hello Hedwig did you bring us a letter from Harry." She petted the Owl. "Thank you girl." She turned to go towards James office.

"James we got a letter from Harry. Oh it's addressed to Remus and Sirius too."

"Well it's a good thing they are here then isn't it." He chuckled.

"Yes I guess it is." she said walking into the office. And reading the letter out loud. Sirius did jump and like Harry predicted.

"I hope he'll be okay. I loved Gryffindor I hope he has the same experience." James said Sad that his son wasn't enjoying Gryffindor house as much as he'd hoped.

"James he's his own person not an extension of you." Lily tried to remind her husband. "At least he has Neville. Hopefully he'll be able to keep up his friendship with Daphne I hate what this light side dark side has done to friendships it's ridiculous."

"They will be fine Lily Pad." James soothed. Pulling his wife onto his lap. He kissed her and exchanged a look with his two best friends he hoped he was right and that Harry and his friends would make it through friendships intact.

A/N Next up Transfiguration. Charms maybe Potions and history.


End file.
